1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency equipment, and in particular to a combination stretcher and stairchair adapted to support a human body in either prone or sitting positions. This invention further constitutes an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,758, for "Combined Stretcher And Stairchair".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination stretchers and stairchairs have been in use for many years, the units being convertible from one position to the other by rearranging the frame parts and locking them in the desired position. Significant difficulties have been encountered with the combination stretchers and stairchairs currently in use. A major difficulty lies in the transition from one position to the other, which recuires manipulation of the various latches which are used to lock the frame parts in the selected position. Another problem has been in the ability of the attendants to easily grip and carry the stretcher when in its alternate positions of use. While carrying handles have been proposed, they have been in the nature of pivotal members which must be moved from one position to the other and locked in place. Another disadvantage of conventional stretcher chairs lies in the lack of firm ground support when in the chair position due to the fact that two of the stretcher wheels normally contact the ground and the remaining suoport is provided by a crossbar.